The Tale of Raven
by Rebel Sorceress
Summary: Four survivors of Azerath visit the tower. What relation are they to Raven? What will they reveal about Raven's past? And what's this about a past romance?
1. Prolouge: Aliens

A/N: TT is not mine.

Prologue: Aliens

The Tower was quiet. There was no danger; no threat to the city. This bored the Titans to no end. It was afternoons such as this when they almost wished they had to attend high school like normal teenagers. This, at least would give them something to do. It was afternoons such as this that seemed to drag on forever. It was afternoons such as…

The alarm suddenly rang out through Titans Tower. Instantly all five members of the Teen Titans sprinted into the common room.

"We have incoming!" shouted Robin unnecessarily "Four UFO's heading our way!"

"Dude, aliens sweet!" Beast Boy said excitedly dream up a variety of first encounter scenes. This received a swift whack on the head from Raven.

"Not aliens, you ignoramus, something's flying this way." A highly annoyed Raven explained.

"Hold on," said Cyborg suddenly "they're sending a video message I'll pull it up." Suddenly an image of four teenagers appeared on the screen. There were two girls and two guys. They boy in the lead had a sort of rocker look to him and shockingly orange hair. The girl to his left had long black hair and a sour expression that could compete with Ravens. On the rockers right was an adorable girl with a sort of punk Lolita style and lavender-pink hair. Next to her was the final member a sophisticated looking brunette. The Lolita was beaming at the titans. She raised her arm and waved excitedly.

"Raven!!!! Raven!!!! It's us long time no see huh?" she squealed. Slowly all the titans turned to face Raven. She was pale, even for her.

"It… it can't be."


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

A/N: Most of the characters and settings belong to various corporations and not me.

Chapter1: Reunion

It wasn't long before the large gray doors of the tower slid open revealing the three cloaked visitors. The moment the door was open wide enough the Lolita girl pounced. Instantly Robin lunged forward to protect his team yet he wasn't quite fast enough. The girl tackled Raven in a hug worthy of a line backer.

"Ohhh… my goodness!!! It has been waaay too long! Geez Rae why didn't you ever contact us and eww… what have you done to your hair. I mean seriously girl if your trying to look like posh spice it's not working. And besides that why look like posh spice, but that's not the point. I've missed you soooooooo much! It's been, like, sooooo boring without you!!!!!!"

The Lolita girl bounced up and down gleefully as she gave her teenage sub-literate monologue. Her lavender curls springing with her all the while. In contrast Raven looked as if she'd seen a ghost. She stood stark still and pale as death as she watched the new arrivals wide eyed. A series of complex emotions played across her face. Shock, sadness, joy, confusion all in a whirl. Meanwhile a different whirl was forming in the ocean outside in the ocean where Raven powers were running amuck. Finally she interrupted the girls babblings and spoke.

"You… you should be dead." She whispered. The sophisticated gentleman chuckled as he laid down his cloak.

"Well, that's not very nice. We haven't seen you in years and that's the first thing you say. Honestly Raven, you used to have such a way with words."

"No, I mean, you... and Azerath, and…" With that Raven fell to the floor unconscious.

"Raven!!!" shouted Beast Boy jumping up and running to her side. Robin grabbed the front of the rockers shirt.

"What did you do to her!" he shouted angrily

"Nothing I swear!" the rocker said shocked. Cyborg had already begun to run a diagnostic of her vitals.

"Relax Robin," he said reading the results "It looks like she just fainted due to the shock. She probably wasn't expecting to see you guys again."

"Well, I thought we wouldn't see her either but here we are." said the beautiful Goth kneeling by Raven's side.

"Who are you people anyway and how do you know Raven?" asked Robin glaring at the newcomers through his mask. The other titans looked to the group waiting for an answer. Slowly the Lolita stood up a sad look on her face.

"It is not a happy tale nor is it one that many know. Yet it seems Raven trusts you so perhaps you should know the real tale of Raven." The rocker stepped up to her side.

"Where should we start?"

"If they are to understand we must go back far back to the time before even I knew Raven. Back to the very beginning of it all. Back to that fateful day when Azerath new everything would change forever."


End file.
